The Last of the Potters
by AdriannaTrianna
Summary: Is Harry really the last of the Potters? Now that he's finally noticed Ginny will he act on his feelings?
1. The Letter

The Last of the Potters

Chapter One – The Letter

            The summer twilight was slowly fading into night. The Dursleys of number four Privet Drive were entertaining their perfectly normal friends, talking about perfectly normal drills (which Vernon's company made), and trying desperately to pretend that upstairs there was _NOT_ something that was perfectly less than normal.

            Most normal sixteen-year-old boys would not be happy about being banished to their rooms on their birthday. However, Harry Potter was not a normal boy. In fact He was about as un-normal as it was possible to be. 

            _Only one more month to go_ Harry thought to himself as he reclined on his bed. All in all it hadn't been a completely horrible summer. His cousin, Dudley, had been shipped off every morning to a day camp for overweight boys, his Uncle Vernon was working hard to secure a promotion, and his Aunt Petunia was busy spying on the neighbors. As long as Harry did his chores and kept to himself the Dursleys were content to let him be.

            Harry actually didn't mind the work. It was mostly weeding the gardens and washing the windows and Harry could feel the muscles that had developed over his last two summers of hard labor. Of course, the fact that his friends had sent him food to supplement his sparse diet probably contributed as well. 

            Downstairs Harry heard a car door shut and a car drive away. Shortly afterwards he head his family (although he hated to call them that) climb the stairs towards their respective bedrooms. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair and then down his forehead and along the famous lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

            As he let his thoughts wander they turned to the vision he had less than a week after returning to the Dursleys'. Harry had relived this vision at least a dozen times since then. He let his mind embrace every detail determined to figure out it's meaning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _The room was shrouded in darkness, the firelight flickering eerily. Tied to a chair in the middle of the room was a man with sandy brown hair. His head was slumped down against his chest making the rest of his features indistinguishable. A shadow moved slowly across the floor separating itself from the surrounding darkness as it crept towards the fire._

_            Wormtail! _Harry would recognize that lousy excuse for a wizard anywhere. _He reached the man in the chair and shook him trying to rouse him. Harry could hear him muttering to himself. "Stupid muggle. If you'd just tell the master what he wants to know your death wouldn't be as painful."_

_            " I won't help that scum you call master even if it would mean my freedom."_ Harry always got anxious at this part. Voldemort was coming any moment and Harry still hadn't seen the man's face.

            _"Ah, but nothing can buy your freedom now muggle," a voice hissed in the darkness, "Crucio!" The man in the chiar jerked from the pain. _Deciding he'd seen enough Harry let the images fade but kept the dialogue playing in his head.

            _"Now muggle, on last time, where are your wife and children?"_

_            No answer._

_            "Tell me now and the pain can stop."_

_            Silence…and then…"NEVER!"_

_            "Pity I'll just have to find them the old fashioned way. This does, however, render you useless to me. Goodbye. Avada Kedavara." It was said so carelessly that it always made Harry shudder._

_            "Well done, my lord, may I compliment you on…"_

_            "Shut up Wormtail. I have more important things to do then listen to you groveling. I have to find, and demolish, the last of the Potters."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_            The last of the Potters, the last of the Potters, _the phrase kept playing over and over in Harry's mind. Shaking his head, disgusted with himself for not being any closer to the answer Harry rolled over and immediately noticed the strange owl perched on the corner of his desk.

            Reaching over Harry took the thick letter from its leg and the owl hooted softly before flying into the night. Harry looked at the envelope and immediately recognized Sirius' handwriting. Opening the letter he found a note and another envelope.

_Harry,_

            I know I already sent you a present for your birthday. (Hope that's working out for you by the way.)

Harry smiled at this and let his gaze wander over to the several sets of robes Sirius had sent him.

            _Anyways, this arrived after I had sent your package. But after a lot of thought I decided to send it on to you now. You are old enough to read it. _

_Be seeing you soon, Sirius_

Harry laid this letter down and slowly examined the envelope that had been included. Deciding to just get it over with he slid the second letter from its envelope and began to read.

_Dearest Harry,_

_            I can't believe I have finally worked up the courage to write this letter. For fifteen years I've been meaning to write these words, but first the danger was too great, and after that the guilt stopped my pen. So first of all, Harry, let me say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things but mostly I'm sorry that I failed you and left you with those abominable Dursleys._

_            That said I think an explanation is in order. You do not know me Harry, but I know a good deal about you. Your parents were quite literally my closest friends. Yes, I knew James and Lily better than most people, except maybe Sirius and Remus. Harry, you must believe me when I tell you that leaving you with Vernon and Petunia was the hardest thing I have ever done. And Harry, please don't be mad at Sirius and Remus for never telling you about me. I have, quite literally, been in hiding to save my life. Not just my life, but also my family's lives as well, including yours. That's right Harry we are family. To be more specific, I am your aunt. James was my younger brother. _

Harry dropped the letter into his lap at this and stared at the wall. He had an aunt? It started to fall into place. The last of the Potters. Potters plural, him and his aunt. He picked the letter up and continued on.

            _Harry, I hope you do not hat me and you trust me when I say I have always wanted you with me. Circumstances were not to be how I wanted them however. Harry, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me Sirius will know how to reach me. I am still in hiding but I couldn't go any longer without contacting you. I loved your parents very much and I want you to know that I love you as well. I hope to hear from you._

_Your Aunt Bri_

            Harry sat for a long time rereading this letter. This letter from his **aunt! **_I have an aunt! An aunt that doesn't hate me!_ After a few more minutes Harry moved to his desk. The urge to share this information overwhelmed him. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Running over his list of correspondents in his mind he quickly settled down on the correct one. Sirius obviously knew this person whoever she was.  Ron and Hermione were so wrapped up and happy discovering their true feelings for each other that Harry didn't want to put a damper on it with his questionably good news. 

_Dear Ginny,_

_            Thank you for the birthday card and present, I've been absolutely lost since I broke my watch in the lake two years ago. This one is so much better. (Even if it doesn't give me the real time) _

_            Do you remember that dream I told you I've been having? About the last of the Potters? I think I've answered it. You'll never believe who I got a letter from today. My aunt Bri, my dad's sister. I never knew I had another aunt. I'm going to send you a copy of the letter. Tell me what you think because honestly I'm so confused right now. I could use a little advice._

_            Well, I can't wait to hear from you. I hope I can come to the Burrow soon. I miss you all like crazy. _

_Love, _

_Your Friend_

_Harry_

_Ps. don't worry I'm not letting the muggles get me too depressed._


	2. More Letters

The Last of the Potters

Chapter Two – Letters

            Ginny sat at her desk formulating a reply to Harry's shocking but welcomed letter in her mind. As always when she was thinking about this new and exciting friendship between her and Harry (which was more often than she would like to admit) she had to remind herself that it was real. Since she had first seen him at King's Cross Station when she was ten she had loved him. As she grew into a lovely young lady of fifteen, so her love for Harry had grown and matured. She wasn't silly enough to think that she had actually **loved** Harry for five years, but what she did know was that sometime unknown to her what had started out as a silly schoolgirl crush had blossomed into something much truer and deeper, at least on her part. As of yet, she was unsure how Harry felt about her. 

            Closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair Ginny went through in her mind the last term at school. Sometime over the Easter break Ron and Hermione had finally realized they were supposed to be together. They started spending inconceivable amounts of time alone, which left Harry in their usual corner in the common room alone. It had taken a couple of weeks but Ginny had finally worked up the courage to go over and sit with him. At first that had been all it was, just companionship during the evenings when they would both otherwise be alone. But somehow it had gradually increased, Ginny started sitting with Harry at meals, walking with him to the Quidditch pitch for practice, sitting by the lake with him discussing his various nightmares. Harry had opened up to Ginny and told her all about Sirius and Peter. Even though she had felt horrible for Harry she couldn't contain the thrill of pleasure that ran through her knowing that he considered her trustworthy enough to know about Snuffles' true identity.

            Ron and Hermione were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't seem to notice Harry and Ginny's growing friendship. _Not that that's a bad thing_, Ginny thought to herself. Ron was so overprotective he'd probably stop speaking to Harry if he thought anything was going on. And that would just ruin the chances of something going on eventually. Oh how she wished something would go on eventually. Finally Ginny shook herself out of her musings and began to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_            I'm glad you like the watch. I noticed last term that you kept looking at your watch before remembering it was broken. So when I saw that one in the window I thought AHA that's perfect for Harry. So, yeah, I'm really glad you like it. _

_            I read the letter from your aunt and I'm going to be perfectly blunt with you so don't hate me ok? You need to write her. Now if I know you like I think I know you I'm willing to bet that you have moved from the confused stage to being angry that she just left you with the Dursleys, but Harry, if you never write her you'll never know if it was really a good reason. Also, Sirius loves you Harry (not a concept you are familiar with I'm sure) and if he didn't think that this person deserved a chance to be involved with your life, if he didn't think that the reason she hasn't been around wasn't a good one, then he would have never forwarded her letter to you. The last thing he wants to do is cause you pain. So write to her, and be open minded, and don't worry, until you want it to be this will be just between us._

_            Ok so now for the happy stuff, Mum is talking to Professor Dumbledore right now! I think he's going to let you come, they were talking about how we would get you to the train safely and stuff when I went through the kitchen, and the shut up as soon as they saw Hedwig on my shoulder. Could they have been any more obvious? So write me back, tell me what they said (because I now you'll find out before me) and tell me what you said to your aunt. See ya soon Harry, and I know the muggles aren't getting you down, how could they, you have my wonderful letters for company._

_Love, Your Friend_

_Ginny_

Ginny read the letter over again, smiled to herself and attached it to Hedwig's leg. She stroked Hedwig's feather's softly and whispered, "bring me back an answer soon." Hedwig hooted softly and flew out the window towards her master's bedroom.

            Harry sat at his desk with crumpled pieces of parchment littering his desk, he must have started at least fifteen replies to his Aunt Bri but none of them seemed good enough. He smiled again as he thought of Ginny's letter. He could just picture her sitting at her desk biting her tongue as she wrote it. In fact, he seemed to be doing a lot of thinking about Ginny. _Stop it Potter, that's your best friend's sister you're thinking about. *Yeah but your best friend is also dating your other best friend so what's wrong with thinking about his sister* _Harry shook his head, whoa where did that come from? He didn't want to date Ginny. Did he? _Ok Potter focus on the task at hand._ Sighing a little Harry picked up his quill and began to write again.

_Dear Aunt Bri,_

_            It is so weird to start a letter with those words. Obviously, as you know, I never knew I had any relatives beyond the Dursleys, and I think even that scum Pettigrew would be reluctant to claim them as family. I'm not going to waste your time or mine by complaining about how bad my life has been with the Dursleys because if you knew them, even in passing, then you have at least a glimpse of how bad it has been. What I really want to know is, where have you been? What has kept you out of my life for the last 15, maybe even 16 since I don't know if you were around before my parents died, years? _

_            I don't want to sound mean, and I'm trying to listen to advice from a very good friend, but I can't help resenting the fact that you have left me here to live in this environment of hate for fifteen years. However, a very good friend told me that I should give you a chance, and that if Sirius though I should listen to you that I should trust his judgment. I don't know, maybe she is right, she's usually right about stuff like this. So I'm giving you a chance, but I'm also being completely honest, I think if we are going to work this out to where I don't feel angry at you that we are both going to have to be completely honest. So now is your chance, I'll be staying with some friends for the rest of the summer, Sirius knows which ones, he'll forward any letter you want to me._

_Your Nephew,_

_Harry_


	3. Dursleys

Chapter Three – Dursleys

Harry was beginning to regret sending the letter to Ginny telling her the muggles were treating him rather fairly. It seemed to him that he had jinxed it. Of course, Uncle Vernon getting demoted instead of promoted could have had a part to play in the sudden decline of his summer. So could the fact that Dudley got sent home from the camp after breaking another boy's leg in three places and was not ever allowed to return. There was so much negative energy in the house all of a sudden it all got focused on one target and when it shifted it shifted with, well, a bang.

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE NOISE OUT OF THAT RUDDY BIRD," Harry's door flew open so hard that it embedded itself in the wall. Vernon stalked towards Harry with an evil gleam in his eye. He grabbed Harry's left arm and yanked him out of his chair so hard and fast that Harry felt something pop and pain slide through his arm. Vernon began to shake Harry back and forth as he yelled about ungrateful brats, unworthy children, and freaks. With each shake of his throbbing arm Harry felt bursts of pain behind his eyes. Slowly he felt himself sliding into the inky oblivion as he fainted. Vernon just looked at the boy in disgust and threw him to the floor. He stomped out the room and locked the door behind him. If he was going to be miserable then that Potter brat was sure as bloody hell going to be a million times more miserable.

Harry was vaguely aware of a soft face rubbing against his cheek. Wearily he cracked one eye open and saw Hedwig rubbing her face against his trying to wake him. Harry sat up slowly wincing in pain as he did and noticed it was dark outside. W_ow, _He thought, _I must have been out for a long time._ He slowly rose to his feet cradling his injured arm against his chest. _Ok Potter, first things first, let's see what we are dealing with here._ He walked towards the door and shook the handle, securely locked; there was no getting through that. Next he tried his window, nailed shut. There was no getting out, and no way to send Hedwig for help. Harry dropped onto his bed as he ripped up an old shirt of Dudley's to make a sling for his throbbing arm. _I'm stuck!_

"MUM!!!!" Ginny came running down the stairs at full speed bellowing at the top of her voice. "MUM MUM MUM WHERE ARE YOU?" She dashed towards the kitchen only to run into a solid chest and fall backwards onto the floor. Looking up a little dazed she saw Bill grinning at her.

"Well, that's a great welcome home, and I thought I was your favorite brother too." Bill pretended to pout as he reached down to help her up. Ginny just squealed and launched herself into her oldest brother's arms. She didn't know where her mum was but Bill would help, Bill would understand, wouldn't he? 

Bill saw the look on Ginny's face as he released her. It was a cross between elation that he was home, worry about something, and if he wasn't mistaken shyness, but shyness about what. Bill reached out, put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, his smiling hazel eyes boring into her worried chocolate ones. "What is it Gin?"

"Oh Bill," Ginny couldn't hold them back any longer, the tears started to spill out, "It's Harry."

 _Harry Potter? _Bill thought to himself. _What has he done to upset Ginny, I hope I don't have to kill him, I was rather fond of him._

Ginny drew his attention back to her when her petite hand reached out and grasped his arm. He could practically feel the tension radiating off of her. "I'm so worried, I think……Oh I don't know what to think, Bill, this is the sixth owl that I've sent him that has come back unopened. And I sent this one with Hermes and you know she ALWAYS delivers her letter even if the receiver doesn't want it. Bill, something's happened, he cant get to the owls."

Bill looked at his sister again and realized that this wasn't just some frantic panic attack, but that this was a real deep-seated fear founded in something stronger, he wasn't sure what yet but he would find out. He smiled softly at Ginny. "And you want me to go see if he's ok and if not rescue him from those awful muggles?" Ginny nodded shyly. "Well I guess we should call Professor Dumbledore first and let him know what's up." 

Ginny could hardly believe it, Bill was going to help her, she sent her thoughts out to Harry, _Hold on Harry, we are coming for you, just hold on._

Back at 4 Privet Drive Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, Triwizard champion, was changing from the Boy-Who-Lived to the Boy-Who-Lived-In-Hell. Every night for the past two weeks his Uncle Vernon had found some reason (though Harry didn't even leave his room anymore) to come into Harry's room, blame him for something, and beat him until Vernon felt better. Now, in addition to the dislocated shoulder he had received the first night, Harry had a couple of broken ribs, a broken nose, a black eye, multiple bruises and cuts, and a shattered left wrist. 

Harry vaguely heard his door opening for his nightly beating. His head slowly rose from the bed and saw his uncle coming towards him, just as Vernon started to close the door behind him the doorbell rang. Vernon glared at Harry and growled, "I'll be back boy don't think you are getting off easy tonight." He slammed the door behind him and stormed down the stairs. Harry could hear a mumble of voices coming from the front door but just concentrated on trying to slip back into the blackness, his only escape from the pain. He didn't notice the voices turning into shouts and then suddenly into silence. He didn't notice the soft footsteps creeping towards his bedroom and he didn't notice his door sliding slowly open.

He heard a faint sound behind him, somewhere between a gasp and a sob, but he didn't have the strength to lift his head and see what it was. When he felt the hand on his shoulder he cringed away from the expected pain and curled up tighter around himself. His movements brought a sob from somewhere near the door. The hand slowly turned his body away from the wall, as his face was exposed to the light Harry heard a familiar voice mutter, "Bloody Hell Harry." He let his eyes open slowly and focus on the first thing they met, blue eyes that usually twinkled, hidden behind a pair of half moon spectacles. 

"Pr..professor Dumbledore," Harry barely managed to get the name out before wincing in pain. "What are you doing here?" 

Dumbledore let his gaze wander to the door for a second before stating softly, "We've come to take you home Harry, home where no one will ever harm you like this again."  At the mention of more people Harry finally tried to sit up and see who else was in the room, the site that awaited him brought tears to his eyes.

"Si..Sirius, Ginny, Bill you, you," but even these few words exhausted him and he winced with pain again trying to draw a deep breath. Over Dumbledore's shoulder a distraught Sirius was torn between going back downstairs and beating the life out of the monster who did this to his godson, and wrapping Harry in his arms and running away to the farthest place he could think of. Bill held a sobbing Ginny in his arms as he leaned back against the doorframe, truth be known, if the doorframe hadn't of been there Bill would have probably been slumped on the ground in shock. No one had to say it, the look in everyone's eyes stated it clearly enough. Some muggles could be more evil than the darkest wizard imaginable. When Harry's pain-filled eyes met Sirius' haunted one, Sirius made the easiest decision he'd ever made in his life. Forget the scum that did this Harry needed him now. In two steps he was at Harry's bedside holding Harry's hand and brushing his bangs away gently.

"Harry, we left Remus and Severus downstairs with the Dursleys," Sirius' heart broke as Harry subconsciously flinched at the mention of the Dursleys, "I'm going to bind these broken bones until we can get you to a mediwitch because I'm not good at healing them." Harry just looked at Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny, and Bill, Harry smiled and feeling safe for the first time since this nightmare had started he slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Rescue

Chapter Four – Rescue

        Downstairs three terrified Dursleys cowered on the couch not making a sound. Of course, there were a few very good reasons for their silence. One being that two very menacing wizards were prowling around the living room, another being that there were three more menacing looking wizards upstairs, and of course the most important reason being that a very annoyed Snape had used a silencing charm. Soft crying filtered down the stairs and every few minutes Snape and Remus would glare at the Dursleys. Finally there were footsteps on the stairs. Every eye in the room was fixed on the stairs. 

            Sirius looked mad enough to kill. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Harry's trunk and owl cage in his hands, and pierced Vernon Dursley with his gaze. Slowly, loathing dripping from each word, Sirius growled, "If you ever, EVER, touch my godson again, I will kill you." One look into his eyes was all it took to convince Vernon and his face filled with terror. Behind him on the stairs Bill was supporting a sniffling Ginny and Dumbledore held a sleeping Harry gently in his arms. 

            As soon as she reached the bottom stair Ginny broke free from Bill's arm and launched herself at Vernon Dursley. "How could you? How could you try to kill your own nephew? Why? Why?" She punctuated every word with a kick or a punch and Vernon was much too stunned to move to stop her. Bill stepped forward and grabbed Ginny by the waist hauling her away from Vernon.  

            "Actually Miss Weasly, that is something I would like to know myself" Dumbledore's words were spoken softly and powerfully and, as always, they worked. Severus and Remus were staring at Harry's limp body in Dumbledore's arms. "Remove the silencing charm Remus. Now Mr. Dursley suppose you tell me exactly why I found your nephew in his bed, with blood all over his clothes, and obvious bruises and broken bones?"

Vernon was ashamed to say that he was afraid of this man, although he doubted that Dumbledore would be any less formidable if he wasn't a wizard. Still, Vernon wasn't one to let other people intimidate him, wizard or not, so he stepped right up to Dumbledore, and said quite possibly the stupidest words of his entire life. "Because he's a freak. He's never caused anything but trouble. He's trash. The no good son of a no good father and a no good whore. It's my job to teach him his place, and his place is certainly not anywhere near mine. He was meant to be used however I deemed fit, and I find him to make a wonderful punching bag. What are you going to do? Curse me? I'm a poor unarmed Muggle, I don't think that would go over well. So go ahead and take the trash out of my house and don't ever bring him back because next time he won't leave alive." Petunia and Dudley had both backed as far away from Vernon as they could while he was ranting because unlike Vernon they had been watching the faces of every one else in the group and if looks could kill Vernon would have been dead and buried by now. Sirius growled low in his throat, dropped Harry's things on the floor and started to launch himself at Vernon.

"Sirius." Dumbledore said softly with a shake of his head. It took all the willpower he possessed for Sirius to pick Harry's things up and return to his spot behind Dumbledore. "Well Mr. Dursley, thank you for your explanation. We will be taking Harry now, and not because he is trash, and not because you told us to, but because Harry is quite possibly one of the most loyal and selfless people I know and now realize what a disservice I have done to him by leaving him in your care all these years. You, Mr. Dursley, are not fit to call yourself a human. And once the rest of the wizarding world hears how you have treated THE Harry Potter, the boy to whom most of them owe their lives might I add, for all these years, I would watch my back. Since Harry has been living here with you there has been constant protection surrounding this house. No one could harm you while Harry was here. But once Harry leaves with us, you are unprotected and vulnerable. Let's just see how you like it shall we?" Not once during this speech did Dumbledore stutter, falter, or even blink. With a slight shake of his head Dumbledore slowly ushered all of them towards the door. He stopped at the door and turned around to face the Dursleys who had followed him to the door and said, "Oh yes and don't worry about Sirius," he saw the relief creeping across Vernon's face and added the last few lines, "Trust me, if you ever even try to harm this boy again, there won't be enough of you left when I'm finished for Sirius to harm." Vernon gulped, Petunia fainted, Dudley whimpered, and Dumbledore carried Harry out into the night.

            The mood on the sidewalk beside the Ministry cars was solemn. Once outside Dumbledore had portkeyed Harry, still cradled gently in his arms, straight to St. Mungo's. He left behind two Ministry cars complete with drivers, five very stunned and silent wizards, and one sniffling teenage witch. Bewilderment shone on the face of each person. How could someone treat another human being so cruelly? And not only a human but also a family member? And to take it one step further not just a family member, but THE Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, how could anyone have been so cruel and heartless to him? 

            The small group of wizards stood on the edge of the street watching to make sure the Dursleys didn't try to leave before the Ministry officials arrived to arrest them. It was a very silent group that met the Aurors and Muggle affairs team members. Once the new group was pointed in the right direction Sirius climbed into the back seat of one car after setting Hedwig free and shrinking Harry's things so he could store them in his pocket, and Snape climbed into the front of the other. Bill and Remus looked at each other and then back at the cars. Bill climbed into the back seat of Snape's car and pulled Ginny in beside him making her lay across the seat pillowing her head on his lap. Remus climbed in beside Sirius and the drivers made their way towards St. Mungo's. 

            Ginny was curled up in the back seat of the car shivering intermittently and still sniffling now and then. Bill was just running his fingers through her hair softly, trying to be a strong big brother when secretly he himself was crying inside. Snape seemed to still be in shock, he was staring out the window and Bill would have sworn he saw a tear make its way down Snape's cheek. After ten minutes in silence, Bill decided that it was up to him to make the first move. "Professor?" he asked softly, "Do you think Harry's going to be ok?"

            Snape jumped a little at the sound behind him and slowly turned to face Bill. He seemed to consider his answer very carefully and finally with a little sigh he said, "I don't know Mr. Weasly. We can only hope. And as you are no longer my student please feel free to address me as either Severus or Mr. Snape. Is Miss Weasly alright?"

            If Snape hadn't been sitting in front of him Bill would have pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Snape had just okayed the use of his first name? He had asked about Ginny? This Harry incident must have him more upset than Bill had realized. "She's fine, uh Severus. Thank you for asking. She knew something was wrong when Harry didn't answer her letters. I guess she just had no clue how long or else she would have enlisted me help before this. I would say his condition was just a shock to her and that's what has her so emotional." Snape nodded and looked at the lightly sleeping Ginny with what Bill would have sworn was concern in his eyes. "But then I guess Harry's condition was a bit of a shock to all of us. I'm just glad Dumbledore handled it as well as he did."

            Snape's eyes closed for a second at Bill's comment about Harry's condition being a shock. Of course it was a shock, how could anyone not be shocked by the appalling conditions the boy had been living in? Snape found that he was also fighting new emotions, well, maybe not new, but things he had never let himself or expected himself to feel towards Potter. Seeing the conditions the boy had lived in and knowing that those kinds of situations don't just happen overnight Snape was letting himself come to terms with the fact that even though he would have liked to believe it Mr. Harry Potter did not lead the spoiled charmed life that Snape had always accused him of. In fact, it seemed to him, that the life Potter lived outside of Hogwarts could barely be called a life at all. _How could Harry live like this for all these years and not hate everyone and everything around him? How can he still laugh and play Quidditch and make friends? How did this treatment not totally break him?_ It was with these thoughts that Snape realized that not only was he now feeling regret and pity for Potter, but he was also feeling something that was dangerously close to respect. That couldn't be right though, he couldn't respect a Potter could he? Finally he just groaned, buried his face in his hands, and buried his mind in his thoughts trying to sort out all his feelings before he had to face Potter again.

            In the other car Sirius was distraught, and Remus, though not in much better condition was trying to console him. "How Moony? How could I not realize that something was wrong? Bloody Hell, I'm his bleeding godfather and I didn't even know something was wrong. So tell me what bloody use am I?"

            "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, Sirius. You know how Harry is. He wouldn't have told us unless he thought that it was life threatening. He hates it when he knows that we are worrying about him. That's just how it is. Look on the bright side. Once he's out of the hospital you get to take him home. I mean, we were going to go get him later this week anyways. Now that you are cleared you will always know what is going on. But if you are going to be any help to him right now, you have to stop blaming yourself. Trust me, knowing Harry, he's going to be blaming himself more than enough for both of you ok?"

            Sirius slowly turned his head and met his old friend's eyes. Tears were streaming down both of their cheeks as they thought of what could have happened if they had waited longer to come get Harry. Finally with a brief nod Sirius managed to say, "I'll try my friend, I'll try."

            Remus smiled slowly, "Good, now all you have to worry about is what Bri is going to do to you when we get home and she finds out we were out rescuing her nephew and we left her behind." Laughing softly at the look on Sirius' face Remus grinned to himself. 

Just then the car slowed to a stop. Everyone looked up at the doors of St. Mungo's and gasped softly at what they saw. Dumbledore was waiting outside for them. Bill finally whispered, "That can't be a good sign can it?"


	5. Bri Returns

Chapter Five - Bri Returns  
  
No one spoke as they piled out of the cars. As if in a trance Sirius thrust Harry's shrunken things they had liberated from the Dursley's into Remus' hands and dashed up the stairs followed by the rest of the silent group. Ginny, who had finally gotten her sniffles under control, looked on the verge of tears again and to everyone's surprise it was Snape, not Bill, who placed a steadying hand on her back. Not that Sirius noticed any of this, he had scampered ahead of everyone and was standing next to Dumbledore trying to find his voice and ask the questions that were plaguing him. When everyone reached the landing in front of the doors Dumbledore spoke softly, "It seems that Harry was injured worse than it appeared." As one the group started to speak but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them. "It seems that he has a few broken ribs, and that he's had them for a while. Quite possibly since the day Miss Weasly lost contact with him. Apparently they have punctured his left lung and have also caused internal bleeding. Now we've done everything we can, the rest is up to him."  
  
The air seemed to vibrate with the tension. No one spoke, no one moved, it was as if they were all waiting for a sign. A sign that it was ok to accept this news as true. Surprisingly it was Ginny that took the first step. Finally gaining a tremulous control of her emotions Ginny raised her eyes and noticed something that no one else had. There were tears streaming silently down Sirius' cheeks. Before anyone could stop her she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and crossed to Sirius placing her tiny hand in his. Facing Dumbledore she said calmly, "Take us to him." The first smile of the night finally graced Dumbledore's face. He nodded slightly. Everyone watched silently as the littlest Weasly gripped Sirius' hand tighter and dragged him down the hallway after Dumbledore. "Well," Bill said softly after a minute, "I should probably head home and let Mum and Ron know what happened. I'm sure that they've missed us by now. I'll bring them back with me after I get some dinner." With that he tossed some floo powder on the fire, stated clearly "The Burrow," and was gone. Remus, still clutching Harry's things, looked at Snape who had taken refuge in one of the chairs along the wall. "It might be a good idea for someone to let Miss Granger know what's going on as well. I'm sure that she is the first person Mr. Weasly, Ron I mean not Bill, will contact after hearing the news." Snape just stared at Remus not saying anything. Remus cleared his throat before going on, "Well, um, there is someone, uh, at home that I, um, need to contact. So, uh, if you wouldn't mind." Snape just grunted, nodded, and apperated to, Remus could only guess, the Granger residence. Taking a deep breath and picking pasting a smile on his face, he tossed floo powder onto the fire and with the words, "Willow Field" he was gone.  
  
Meanwhile Dumbledore, Sirius, and Ginny had reached the door to Harry's room. Slowly and silently the three filed into the room. In a hushed whisper Dumbledore told Ginny and Sirius that the doctors had stopped the internal bleeding and done what they could to repair the lung. Harry was just sleeping now, and they should let him sleep as long as possible. Ginny finally let go of Sirius' hand and crept towards Harry's bedside. Settling herself in a chair on his left side she brushed his hair softly away from his face and clasped his heavily bandaged hand between both of her tiny ones. Dumbledore motioned to Sirius and they both stepped outside the room to give Ginny a moment alone. "Sirius, I've known you for a long time," Dumbledore placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder to make Sirius look at him. "There is something, beyond Harry's current condition, that is bothering you. What is it?" "What is it? How can you not know? How can you not see that that boy is lying in that bloody hospital bed because of me?" "What exactly do you think you have done to Harry? As far as I know all you've ever done is love him." "Well, let's assume for a minute that it wasn't me who talked his parents into switching secret keepers, and let's assume for a minute that I didn't let him talk me out of killing that rat Peter. I have been free for weeks, WEEKS, and he's been suffering. I should have gone after him before the ink even dried on the pardon. So, you see, it's my fault. It's all my fault." Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, what he really wanted to do was grab Sirius and shake him until all this nonsense came free in his brain and fell out his ears, but before Dumbledore could even get a word out his salvation, if that's what you want to call it, came from behind him. "Sirius Black," the voice wasn't loud, shrill, or angry, instead it was soft, quiet, and disappointed. "I can't believe what I am hearing." Both men turned to see Ginny in the doorway to Harry's room, pain and disappointment written all over her face. She never raised her voice, but her tone conveyed her displeasure in the conversation she had overheard. "You are just like Harry you know? He always blames himself for everything. I know that he blames himself for not saving the people he sees die in his visions. Like there was a way he could actually save those people when he is not even really there. What is it with men and this complex that everything that happens is your fault?" With a last shake of her head she turned to go back to Harry's side, "And don't even think about coming in here until you lose that It's all my fault attitude, Harry doesn't need anything else depressing him right now." With that she shut the door in their faces. Sirius and Dumbledore looked at each other in awe. "Well, that was certainly unexpected," Dumbledore said. Taking a still very lost looking Sirius by the hand he turned towards some chairs sitting along the wall, "Come my boy, I think it's time we had a long overdue talk."  
  
Remus stepped out of the fireplace and looked around slowly, heaving a great sigh of relief when he found the room empty he started towards the stairs as quickly and as quietly as he could. As his foot reached the first step he was frozen in place by a question from the shadows. "And just where do you think you are going Remus J. Lupin? You have a lot of explaining to do."  
'Bloody Hell' Remus thought to himself 'I'm in trouble now.' Plastering a bright smile on his face he turned and said with forced brightness, "Bri, what are you doing up and about this late?"  
Brianna Potter-Neufield stepped out from the doorway of the kitchen where she had been standing in the shadows. She was not smiling. "Don't try to pull the crap with me Remus. (A/n I'm not totally sure if this is vocabulary they would use in England but she has been in hiding in America for fifteen years, so of course she would talk like an American at least partially) I have known you way too long to be fooled by that innocent look, which incidentally, you don't pull off half as well as you think you do. So just go ahead and tell me what you and Sirius are up to and save me the trouble of pulling out my wand and hexing you into next week."  
Clearing his throat Remus mumbled, "What makes you think we are up to something?"  
Bri took another step towards Remus, her wand coming up to point at him, but before she could open her mouth a tired voice came from the step. "Momma, why are you pointing your wand at Mr. Remus?" A petite girl with long wavy black hair and sleepy pale blue eyes yawned as she finished these words. She looked questionably between her mother and this man she had only known for a few weeks but that seemed rather trustworthy.  
"Serena, my dear," seeing his chance Remus made a dash towards the steps and put his arm around the eleven year old. "Up for a midnight snack? Here let Uncle Remus help you." Remus chattered away brightly as he steered Serena towards the kitchen. He was stopped suddenly, although not unexpectedly, when Bri grabbed the back of his robes.  
"You aren't getting away that easily Remus. What in the bloody hell is going on? Where did you and Sirius go rushing off to? And." Her words trailed off as a snowy white owl swooped into the room through the open window and perched on the railing. Even in the dark it was plain to see that there was blood on her chest and wings, in her beak she held a wrinkled sheet of parchment that contained obvious blood stains. Serena gasped at the first sight of the bird thinking that it was hurt. Bri stared at it trying to figure out where she had seen it before. Remus stepped forward and held out his arm, the owl flew slowly over and perched on it.  
Reaching up with his other hand and stroking the owl softly Remus whispered, "I'm so glad you made it girl. Sirius told me he let you go out the window but I wasn't sure if you would find us." The owl dropped the parchment into Remus' hand and hooted feebly.  
Clearing her throat Bri started, "Uh Remus?" Without even looking at her Remus handed her the parchment and continued stroking the bird checking to make sure everything was ok. Serena just stood there gaping not sure what to think about everything she was just about to ask what was going on when her mom gave a startled cry and looked at Remus tears gathering in her eyes. "No Remus, no. Tell me he's ok. Oh God, there's so much blood." Her mom broke down and started crying burying her head in her hands, Serena bent down and picked up the piece of parchment from where it had fallen. Glancing at it almost made her sick to her stomach, it was literally covered in blood but the writing was still distinguishable. Looking up she saw Mr. Remus trying to comfort her mom and decided to go ahead and read it for herself.  
  
Dear Aunt Bri,  
I know that I don't really know you and that you don't really know me but I need help. Honestly I don't even know if I will ever be able to send you this letter. The Dursley's have locked me in again as well as padlocking Hedwig in her cage. But if I figure out a way to free her this will be ready. I thought I should write it now while I was able. If you ever get this letter could you please come get me from the Dursley's? I mean if it wouldn't be too much bother. I'm not really sure how much longer I can stay here. Hedwig and I are both starving and I'm pretty sure that I have a dislocated shoulder. So if it's not too much trouble if you could come get me or maybe send help that would be gre  
  
The letter ended in the middle of a word with a long slash of ink running down the parchment as if the writer had been jerked away in a hurry. Serena looked up at her mom and Mr. Remus. "It's Harry isn't it momma? Something's happened to Harry." Both of them nodded slowly. "Is he alive?" Again another nod. And the Serena asked the question that Remus had been dreading ever since he got the news about Harry being hurt. "Can we see him?"  
"Yes my darling, of course we are going to him. We are his family. Now run upstairs and wake up your brother and sister, all of you get dressed, and then come back down and we'll go." Serena nodded and started towards the stairs. She stopped in front of Remus, who was currently gaping at her mother, and held out her arm. Hedwig hooted softly and flew to her.  
"I'll clean you up and get you some food before we go girl." Serena whispered quietly to the owl. "You can sleep upstairs with Malin he's momma's owl and he'll be nice to you." Both adults smiled at the little girl as she chattered away to the owl on her way up the stairs.  
Turning back towards each other Remus took a deep breath, but before he could even open his mouth Bri held up her hand. "Don't start Remus. I know we decided that I shouldn't go out in public too much, but it's just too bloody late for that. It's obvious that poor Harry hasn't had a good family life and if I am ever going to prove to him that I am not a thing like that disgusting ingrate Petunia then I am going to have to be there at the hospital when he wakes up. Don't argue with me you know I'm right and you know I can protect myself, all I'm asking you to do is protect my children. Is that clear?" When Remus nodded Bri continued, "Now I see you have some shrunken items there in your hand am I correct in assuming those are Harry's?" Another nod. "Good, take them up to his room and restore them to their proper size. Check on the children because Sera is probably distracted with the owl, you know her and animals, and then meet me back down here, I am going to floo Bella and ask her to meet us there to help you with the children." With that Bri turned her back on him and headed back towards the kitchen.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later everyone was dressed, everything explained, and Brianna Potter-Neufield stepped out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's and back into the English wizarding world. Taking a deep breath she looked around the entryway. Standing with Remus was her old friend Arabella Figg. Bri smiled as she watched Bella introduce her self to the twins. Serena and Sebastian were looking around them as if they had never seen a place like this before, which they hadn't since the wizarding community in America is much different and into more modern type buildings than that of England. As she continued her introspection she felt a hand slip into hers. Smiling to herself she let her gaze fall to her side and her arm slip around her oldest child's waist. Jamilah was always the one that knew when her mother needed comforted. While all of her children had inherited her black hair, Serena and Sebastian had their father's eyes, eyes so pale blue they were like ice. And though their eyes were stunning, Jamilah's were almost hypnotizing by comparison. Whatever mood she was in Jamilah's eyes fairly shown from her face. The blue orbs that were so blue they looked like they were made of sapphire were only made more amazing by the small but exceedingly breathtaking ring of gold that circled her pupils. No one who knew her mother could ever doubt that Jamilah was her mother's daughter. Jamilah's eyes were a carbon copy of her mother's, and her mother's before her. In fact a boy back at her old school had told her that the reason he fell down the stairs while talking to her was because her eyes were so mesmerizing he didn't even notice the stairwell. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on the top of her daughter's slightly messy raven black hair and stepped away squaring her shoulders as she approached the nurse's station. One of the nurses looked up as she reached the desk so Bri took a deep breath and wasted no time, "I'm looking for Harry Potter."  
"Who isn't?" The nurse replied sarcastically. "As I have told everyone else this evening only the people approved by Headmaster Dumbledore are allowed to know his whereabouts as the boy really has no proper family. So why don't you just go away and leave us alone?"  
It took all her strength to not pull out her wand and just blast the witch right there, but instead Bri bit her tongue and smiled brightly a plan forming in her head. "You say that Albus has made a list of approved visitors?"  
"Yes, of course. But unless your last name is Weasly, Granger, Lupin, Black, Snape, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Figg, or Potter you aren't on it."  
Smilingly again sweetly Bri beckoned all those that had come with her closer when she turned back to the nurse her words dripped with sarcasm. "Well his name (pointing to Remus) is Remus Lupin, and that's (indicating Bella) Arabella Figg. These (her hand sweeping around to indicate the children) are my children. And who am I you ask? Well, my last name isn't on your list. Not my full last name that is. I am Brianna Marianne Potter- Neufield. And if you don't tell me where my nephew is in the next three seconds I will not be held responsible for my actions."  
The nurses all gaped at Bri; every movement had stopped at the station with her proclamation of her name. The one that had read the list started to sputter. "But you. I mean she.. I mean.. Oh bugger.. You can't be her. She's dead. She's been dead for almost 16 years."  
"Oh dear Lord, you are going to be difficult aren't you? Now listen to me because I am not going to repeat myself again. I am Brianna Potter- Neufield. Harry Potter is my nephew. As I am standing here in front of you, I can assure you I am most certainly not dead. And if you don't tell me where he is right now."  
"BRIANNA!" Unfortunately no one got to hear what Bri would have done to the nurse because at that moment a woman with bright red hair came around the corner, saw her, and dashed to her gathering her up in an air- depriving hug. "Oh Brianna, I thought, we all thought, oh thank the gods, I can't believe it, that poor boy needs you."  
Bri pulled back and patted the woman on the shoulder smiling broadly. "Molly, it's so good to see you. And yes I know what everyone thought, and I will gladly explain, but later. Right now, this cow (here she shot a murderous glare at the nurse at the desk) refuses to tell me where Harry is."  
Molly shot the nurse one of her patented Weasly glares and hooked her arm through Bri's. "Well of course my dear, follow me, I'll take you to him." With that everyone in the entryway followed the two women as they chatted quite companionably. Remus and Bella looked at each other and grinned. It was so good to have their friend back. Serena, Sebastian, and Jamilah were trying to stifle their giggles; they loved seeing their mother when she was ticked off. It was so amusing because on a normal day she wouldn't hurt a fly, but man if you ticked her off you were lucky if you made it out with your hair still intact and all your body parts the right color.  
Everyone halted outside a door. Molly Weasly turned around and smiled. "Remus, Bella, I believe I have completely forgotten my manners it's nice to see you both again. And you three must belong to Brianna; it is so nice to meet you. Now when I open this door I don't want all of you to be shocked so let me just tell you what to expect. First of all, there are a lot of redheads in there, don't worry about them, they belong to me and if they bother you they'll answer to me. Second of all, there are some of Harry's other friends in there, don't worry about them either I'll introduce you to them all. Finally, and most important, don't be alarmed when you see Harry. He was banged up pretty bad and he lost a lot of blood so he's still pretty pale. Also he's still unconscious thought the doctors tell us that he's just sleeping and right now it's a matter of waiting. They say the sooner he wakes up the better his chances of a full recovery are. So if we are ready," Looking around she received nods from everyone. Slowly she opened the door and stepped back to let them enter.  
Brianna stepped into the room and her eyes found the bed, she headed straight for it not even hearing the soft gasp from the gathered people who recognized her. She vaguely noticed a young redhead sitting on the left side of Harry's bed. She only had eyes for one person at that moment. She stopped at his bedside, her children close beside her, and leaned down to brush Harry's hair back from his face a little. Tears filled her eyes as she took in Harry's face. It was like looking at her little brother all over again. She felt Jamilah lean against her giving her the support she needed to sit down in the chair and take Harry's hand in hers. Bringing it up to her face she rubbed the back of it against her cheek softly she spoke her voice tender and loving. "Harry, I know you can hear me. Come back to us Harry, we need you. Not we the wizarding world Harry, no, we need you for something much more important than getting rid of Voldemort (most of the people in the room flinched at this). We need you to love Harry. We need you because we are your family. We'll always need you. That's right Harry, we are your family. So you have to wake up because your cousins, my children, want to meet you. Come to think of it so do I. But we love you Harry, we don't have to know you to love you, that's what families do. So wake up Harry, because our family isn't complete without you." Bri's tears finally got the best of her and she just closed her eyes and let them flow. Just about everyone in the room had tears in their eyes or flowing down their cheeks. Jamilah noticed that when her mother started speaking the redhead on the other side of the bed had buried her face in her hands and started crying, but she wasn't really sure why. She herself was fighting a battle with tears hearing her mother's words. All her life her mother had talked about her cousin Harry and how one day when it was safe they would find him and bring him home with them. Many nights when her father was away working Jamilah had sat with her mother as she cried and worried about Harry. She knew that her mother felt pain that she couldn't help her only brother's child. Some children might have resented the fact that their mother was so worried about someone else's child, but not Jamilah. All she had ever worried about was what would happen if her mother couldn't ever bring Harry home with them. And honestly she thought it would be great to have someone else around. The twins were great but they were wrapped up in each other. Jamilah always had her mother, she always understood. When Jamilah would have one of her dreams, she would wake up and her mom would be there, waiting for her to talk about it. How she always knew Jamilah wasn't quite sure, but she did know her mom made it easier to cope with the dreams, or visions, or whatever they were. As Jamilah's mind wandered in thought she let her eyes wander over Harry. He looked so familiar to her but she couldn't place why. Somehow she knew it was more than the fact that he looked like the pictures of Uncle James her mom had hanging in the house. She was just about to try and comfort her mom again when Harry moved a little in the bed and whimpered softly. Bri's head snapped up and she whispered softly, "Harry?" The silence was deafening.and then, "A..aunt Bri?" The hoarse whisper reached every corner of the room. Everyone leapt to their feet and moved closer. "Yes sweetie, it's me, I'm here. I'm never going to leave you again I promise." "Am I still dreaming?" "No Harry, you aren't. You are in the hospital. You were hurt pretty bad but you are going to be just fine." Harry's eyes slid open at last, the startling green looking even more vibrant against his pale skin. He searched around his eyes unfocused until Bri slipped his glasses on his face. He turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes. Their gazes met and held. "Thanks." Then Harry asked softly his eyes full of hope. "Aunt Bri?" "Yes Harry?" "Did you mean it?" "Mean what Harry?" "That you loved me. That your family wasn't complete without me?" Tears filled Bri's eyes again as she leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead softly. "Of course I meant it sweetie. We're Potters. We belong together. And I do love you Harry. I always have, and I always will. You will never be a burden, a bother, or trouble. You are a blessing Harry. You are God's blessing, to me and my family, and don't you ever forget that." Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and everyone saw the tears slide down his cheeks. He opened his eyes again and looked at Bri. "I'm still tired. Can I go back to sleep now?" "Only if you promise you'll wake up again for me Harry." "I promise, oh and Aunt Bri?" Harry yawned widely. "Yes sweetie?" "Tell Ginny that I'd never leave her behind." Harry's eyes slid closed and he fell back into a peaceful sleep. Bri looked at the redhead across from her and smiled softly watching the tears rolling down her face slowly a bright smile pasted across her face. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that you're Ginny." When the redhead nodded Bri reached across Harry and patted Ginny's arm. "I'm going to look forward to getting to know you." Ginny just smiled back at her, Bri was turning to address the rest of the people in the room when a small gasp from Jamilah stopped her. She saw the faraway look in Jamilah's eyes. "What is it baby? What's wrong?" "Mom, I remember." Jamilah's face scrunched up in concentration. "You remember what baby?" Bri pulled Jamilah towards her and stared into her eyes. She noticed the tears that were filling Jamilah's. "The dreams." Bri gasped a little and Jamilah continued. "He looked so familiar when we walked. I've been trying to figure out why. And then suddenly it just hit me. Mom, it's Harry. He's the boy from my dreams." 


	6. Introductions and Explanations

Chapter Six – Introductions and Explanations

"Mom its Harry. He's the boy from my dreams." Silence filled the room as Jamilah collapsed into her mother's arms sobbing against her chest. Everyone could see Bri stroking her daughter's hair softly and whispering in her ear. Serena and Sebastian seemed to press even closer together and moved closer towards their mother and sister. 

It was Dumbledore who finally broke the silence, as Jamilah's sobs started to slow he cleared his throat and ventured, "Brianna dear, don't you think some explanations are in order?" Bri nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Good then if you will all just follow me." Without waiting for an answer he strode out of the room, the rest of the occupants watched in stunned silence as Bri gathered her little brood and followed him out.

Shooing her children out the door in front of her she turned and said almost as an afterthought, "I don't want Harry to be left alone. Sirius, Remus, since you've both already heard this at least three times would you stay with him please?" No one could ignore the element of yearning in her voice. Both men nodded. Remus moved to the seat Bri had vacated, while Sirius crossed the room to stand beside Ginny.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he spoke softly, "It's ok Ginny, I'll take good care of him I promise." Shooting a desperate 'help me' glance over Ginny's head at her mother he started to try and raise Ginny from the chair. Seeing that he was getting no where Molly swooped down and with considerably less fuss got Ginny up and moving out the door along with her. The rest of the occupants in the room followed them slowly. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks; neither of them had missed the fact that Dumbledore was the only one, besides Sirius and Remus, who had failed to look at least mildly shocked upon Jamilah's mention of dreams. Gripping Ron's hand tightly Hermione followed his mother into a room across the hall from Harry's.

"Good. Now if you will all do me the honor of remaining silent until this story is told I would greatly appreciate it. I'm sure Brianna would be glad to answer any questions that you have, but not until after she is done is that understood?" Looking around to receive confirmation from the room at large he finished, "very well then, we shall begin."

Everyone shifted their gaze to Bri who stood with her back to them gazing out the window, Jamilah, a carbon copy of her mother, leaned against Bri with her arm wrapped around her waist. On the either side of them stood one of the twins their piercing blue eyes causing anyone that caught their gaze to shiver. The silence filled the room and just as the small group was about to turn to Dumbledore for more explanations Bri's voice drifted to them, "The story is long, and hard, and painful, but interesting none the less." Leaning down to place a kiss on the top of Jamilah's head she turned to face the crowd leaving Jamilah staring out the window. "I suppose the best place to begin is at the beginning. James Potter was my younger brother. (She ignored the gasps from Hermione and Ron, caught Molly's eye and smiled softly) James was two years younger than me and I loved him with all my heart. I didn't think that could ever be two people as much in love as James and Lily were, until I met my husband. And I guess that's really where my story begins. It was through Lily that I met my husband. Jamison Neufield. An amazing man, but there was one thing about him that put me at risk by being with him in that current day and time. He was a muggle. (Bri smiled softly as she felt Sebastian's strong hand on her shoulder she took a deep breath and continued) Jamison had twin siblings who went to Hogwarts, Adam and Amy. They made friends with Lily, even though she was years older than them, and through them she met Jamison, and through Lily I met him. We knew that it was a risk to be married with Voldemort rising to power and despising all muggles, but evil cannot stop the course of true love. So we were married in secret and all was going well until... (Here her eyes wandered over to her oldest daughter still gazing out the window with her arms wrapped tightly around her) until we realized I was pregnant. James, Lily, Jamison, and I decided that for the sake of our child Jamison and I needed to go away. But we couldn't just go away, we had to make it look like we were killed, or at least make it look like there was a 90% probability that we were dead. It was James who came up with the plan. Jamison had a chance to move to New York and work for a publishing company there. The Potter name wasn't the household name it is now. We planned it all very carefully, James blew up our house, and a spy we had in Voldemort's camp (Hermione noticed that Snape dropped his eyes to his feet at this) sent the dark mark into the sky above it. Jamison and I escaped to America where we lived very peacefully until this summer. Well maybe not very peacefully. When I learned that my brother and Lily had died leaving behind little Harry, whom we both missed tremendously, Jamison and I wanted to seek out Dumbledore and take him in ourselves. I'm Harry's godmother so it would have only been right for us to take him in. But I had just given birth to my beautiful Jamilah, and was still recovering, so I had to wait a few months. By the time I was able to send inquires as to what had happened to Harry, my good friend Molly Weasly assured me that Dumbledore had put him in the safest place he could and that I should lie low for a while because even though Voldemort was gone the Death Eaters were still at large. For years I placated myself with this thought, until Sirius escaped from Azkaban, I didn't even know he'd been there. For months after James and Lily died I refused to pick up a newspaper or listen to the WWN. Anyways, around the end of May Sirius found us. Serena opened the kitchen door one day and screamed, I ran to the door and what should I find but a big black dog sitting on my stoop. Well needless to say the kids were shocked when I screamed Sirius and threw myself at the dog, but they were even more amazed when the dog I was hugging transformed into a man. We both did our fair share of crying I'll tell you that, but after the introductions and explanations Sirius got right down to business. He told me that he'd been looking for that scum Peter and had heard through the grapevine that I was still alive and that Voldemort was looking for us. (Again gasps filled the room) My husband was on a business trip and Sirius stayed with us and helped us pack up our things. There was no question about it, we would be returning to England, and my children would be going to Hogwarts, after all it's the safest place in the world isn't it?" Bri flashed a smile at Dumbledore who chuckled softly and inclined his head in gratitude. "But we never got a chance to warn Jamison. About a week and a half later, I woke up to hear Jamilah screaming in her sleep. (Jamilah visibly stiffened at the window as if reliving something horrible in her mind) Sirius and I almost collided outside her door, I sent him to check on the other children, I had dealt with Jamilah's dreams before, she's had them all her life. But this one was different. After I shook her awake she could only get one word out. Daddy. Then she collapsed in my arms. Two days later she woke up again and was able to tell us what she'd seen." Bri stopped for a minute to hold back the tears threatening to fall down her face. Sebastian hooked his arm around his mother's shoulders. Serena and Jamilah both left their places by the window and crowded around their mother. 

Dumbledore came and placed a comforting hand on Jamilah's shoulder and she nodded. She understood, the rest of the story was hers not her mother's. "I saw him. The man with the snake eyes, my mom later told me that his proper name is Voldemort, him and a man with a silver hand had my daddy and he was tied to a chair. They…they tortured him. Tried to get him to tell them where we were, and when he wouldn't, they killed him. Mom and Uncle Sirius knew that what I saw was real and we left immediately for England." 

Everyone looked around at each other while the small, broken, yet unbelievably tough family closed ranks to comfort each other. Finally working up her courage, Hermione reached out towards Jamilah and placed a hand on her arm. She shivered when Jamilah turned to look at her. Only one other person she knew could look so young and yet have such old eyes. "Jamilah, thank you for sharing that, I can't imagine how hard it must have been. But if you don't mind, I have one question." 

Jamilah smiled softly, "You're Hermione aren't you? Uncle Sirius told me all about you. You want to know about my dreams, the ones I've seen Harry in?" When not only Hermione but everyone else in the room, with the exception of Dumbledore, nodded Jamilah continued. "For as long as I can remember I've dreamt things that came true. Like mom having twins when she didn't even know she was pregnant. Usually it was just silly things like that. But ever since I was little not a week has gone by that I haven't dreamed about Harry. Although they have tapered off a bit since the start of last term at the academy." She added almost as an afterthought. "Of course I didn't know it was Harry then. I'd tell mom all the time about the 'dream boy' and how he was sad and alone. It was different from my other dreams. I could tell it wasn't something that was going to happen, but instead something that was happening at that very moment. I saw lots of things. Things that I'd rather keep to myself until Harry decides to tell you. My old Headmistress at the Academy could never figure out what my dreams meant. But I guess we know now don't we?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat softly. "Well, Miss Granger have you put the pieces together yet?" His eyes were twinkling behind his spectacles. Everyone in the room could see the wheels turning in Hermione's head so it was a bit of a shock to hear the soft voice from the corner of the room.

"Expecto Sacrificium" everyone turned to see Ginny staring at Jamilah, "That's it isn't it Professor. She's the link. The link of sacrifice" 

At Dumbledore's nod Ginny rose from her seat, crossed the room, and enfolded Jamilah in her arms. The rest of the group looked at each other as if to ask what the hell Expecto Sacrificium was. Ron could hear Hermione muttering under her breath. "Yes yes…that makes sense…of course…why didn't I…" Everything seemed to be adding up for her but Ron was still perplexed. What was this link that everyone is on about? Ron was getting more frustrated by the moment. His best friend was lying in a hospital bed and Ron felt like it was partially his fault because he'd been too wrapped up in Hermione to notice that Harry hadn't been contacting him.

Beside him Hermione was entertaining the same sort of thoughts. She felt like she had let Harry down. It killed her to think this, Harry was the closest thing she had ever had to a brother and now she had failed him. She vowed to herself to be more attentive to Harry, although it looked like Ginny was paying him enough attention for both Ron and herself. Looking sideways at Ron she wondered how he was going to handle it when he finally put two and two together concerning Harry and Ginny.

Dumbledore must have decided that they had had enough time alone with their thoughts because he cleared his throat and started to speak. "Well I expected Miss Granger to know what Expecto Sacrificium was but I am pleasantly surprised that you know as well Miss Weasley."

"Harry, Harry had a dream, about a girl, and well…"

"And you did some research seeing as you have access to things he does not during the summer holidays. Very good Miss Weasley. Would either of you care to explain this link?"

"It's a link between two people of the same blood line that can be forged in the face of a sacrifice. A great sacrifice. Usually of someone's life." Seeing the confused looks on people's faces Hermione continued. "If a person, well not just a person they'd have to be a magical person it doesn't work for muggles, sacrifices their self for another person of the same blood line there is an old and ancient magic that can be invoked. It forges a link, through mind and soul, of the person this sacrifice was made for and the next closest relative of the same bloodline. Since Harry was half Evans and half Potter his next closest relative by means of blood was Jamilah who is half Neufield and half Potter. Harry's parents must have forged the link in case something happened to them to keep Harry safe."

Dumbledore smiled, "A very thorough explanation Miss Granger. It is my belief that this link works rather like Harry's link with Voldemort. It is activated by feelings and emotions. I believe that when Harry was feeling so full of emotions that he would burst he unwittingly transferred them, via the link, to Jamilah, who then saw Harry in whatever state he was as though it were a dream."

Everyone stared at Dumbledore as if he were crazy. Transferring emotions thousands of miles by mind? How could this be possible? Everyone always knew Dumbledore was off his rocker but this just took the cake. 

Jamilah spoke softly to her mother, "Momma, could we go back with Harry now? He might worry if he wakes up and we aren't there."

Before Bri could answer Molly swooped in with a tutting sound. "You can't leave yet my dear, you haven't met my family. Come along now let me introduce you to my children." Looking to her mom for help but finding none Jamilah let herself be dragged to the side of the room teeming with redheads. The three brunettes and the blonde looked supremely out of place. "Jamilah, this is Bill, my oldest you know, and his wife Fleur, they've only been married a few months, this is Charlie, don't mind him dear he doesn't bite. This is Percy and his fiancée Penelope Clearwater, just a few more weeks and of course your family is invited." Here Molly finally paused for a breath and Jamilah shook her head to try and make sense of everything that had been said already. "Now these two rascals you should probably steer clear of dear, these are my twins Fred and George, and this is Fred's girlfriend Angelina Johnson, they played on the quidditch team with Harry dear, this is Ron," Here Molly put a loving hand on her son's shoulder. Looking at him Jamilah could tell that Ron was still troubled by Harry's illness but was trying to act like he wasn't. "Ron and Harry have been friends since the train ride to Hogwarts. Inseparable they are."

"Good thing that, they've saved each other's lives enough times," Hermione snorted.

Molly smiled, "This as you so accurately guessed is Hermione Granger, another one of Harry's friends from his first year, and our Ron's girlfriend." Jamilah noticed both Ron and Hermione blushed at that. 'Ah, must be a young relationship' Jamilah thought to herself. Molly stepped towards the youngest redhead and put an arm around her shoulder. "And this is our youngest, Ginny; she'll be in your year at Hogwarts. Hopefully you two will become great friends." Looking around and seeing that the adults had slowly started to filter out of the room to their own pursuits Molly shooed her children out and spoke softly to Bri and Dumbledore, "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to have just a word with Jamilah and Bri please." They both nodded and Dumbledore left the room. "Come and sit beside me Jamilah dear." Molly patted the seat beside her on the couch crammed into the corner of the room. Bri was ensconced in an armchair facing the couch. Jamilah joined Molly and waited. "I just wanted to tell you a bit about how much Harry means to my family." Both Jamilah and Bri nodded and Molly continued, "Well when Ron told us all about his friend Harry and we realized how close they were we immediately took Harry into our hearts. But it was something that happened at the end of their second year that really made Harry part of our family. You see, Harry saved Ginny's life."

"What? How?" Jamilah gasped.

"Well, there was a basilisk…"

Two days later Jamilah was curled up in her usual chair next to Harry's bed her nose buried in a book. She had heard enough stories and tales about Harry and his bravery to have an idea of what time of a person he would be. Being a peaceful, reclusive person herself she was hoping that Harry wasn't an attention seeker. But as he hadn't been awake for more than five minutes at a time the last two days she really didn't know. Currently she was in here seeking refuge from the incessant reporters who were creeping through the hallways hoping to catch some unsuspecting Potter family member or friend. Since the news that her mother wasn't dead had leaked to the public Jamilah had spent most of her time locked up in rooms trying to hide from the press. She missed her home, she missed her friends, but most of all she missed her daddy. She curled deeper in her chair and tried to force her mind to concentrate on the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 3_ she had borrowed from Hermione. She was worried about starting a new school but so far she hadn't found anything that Hogwarts had taught in third year she hadn't already learned at Madam Dupree's Witches Academy. Someone cleared their throat and Jamilah's head snapped up searching for the person who had entered the room. Finding no one her eyes slid to the bed and met wide open green eyes.****


	7. Harry and Jamilah

Chapter Seven - Jamilah and Harry  
"Hello," the softly spoken word jarred Jamilah so much that The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 dropped from her hands and to the floor with a loud thump. Harry smiled slightly at this and fixed his gaze on her face, it almost felt like he was staring into her soul. "It's Jamilah isn't it?"  
"I.uh.I mean.uh." Jamilah stumbled around for the words, a very new experience for her. She was always the calm collected one who knew exactly what to say. Yet, here she was fumbling for words because of a simple look from Harry. Ok calm down, it's just Harry, take deep breaths. Jamilah leaned down and picked up the book from where it had fallen then met Harry's piercing gaze with her own. "Yes, Harry, I'm Jamilah, your cousin." Immediately she started kicking herself mentally, that was a witty thing to say. Why did Harry make her so nervous?  
The door opened causing both Harry and Jamilah to jump. A gangly boy with a head full of slightly messy black hair peeked around the corner. When he saw that Harry was awake he slipped in and shut the door behind him. Jamilah wanted to laugh at how serious Sebastian was attempting to be but she knew it would only hurt his feelings. So she just sat quietly and watched as Sebastian made his way silently to Harry's bedside. Harry's gaze had thankfully moved from her to Sebastian and his eyes tracked Sebastian's movement across the room.  
Sebastian reached the bedside and sprawled out in the chair. "Hi Harry, I don't know if you remember me, I'm your cousin Sebastian, your friend Ron was telling me all about you playing Quidditch. Did you really meet Viktor Krum? Can you really do a Wronski Feint? Did you really kill a basilisk? Are you really coming to live with us? It'll be great if you do, then I won't be the only guy in the family anymore." Sebastian finally paused for a breath and Harry chuckled softly. Jamilah was just staring in awe at her brother. How come he could find all the words to say and she couldn't?  
"Well Sebastian, those are all good questions. I'd love to answer them but I can't remember them all." Both Sebastian and Jamilah chuckled at this. "I do think that I am coming to live with you and yes I can do a Wronski Feint, though obviously not in my current condition."  
Jamilah smiled softly at both of them, "Harry, you'll have to excuse my brother. He rambles when he's excited." Sebastian made a face and stuck his tongue out at her which made Harry laugh.  
"So, it looks like both of you know a lot about me, is it my turn to learn a lot about you?"  
Sebastian took the seat beside Harry. "What do you want to know?" Jamilah shot him a dirty look. "What?"  
"Harry needs to sleep not talk. Otherwise he'll never get his strength back and he'll never be able to come home with us."  
Harry laughed again, "Actually I think you two are helping me more than sleeping has. I haven't felt this good in days."  
Jamilah let her eyes search Harry's face, "If you're sure." When he nodded she continued, "Well I don't know what you've been told so I'll just start from the beginning. My father was a muggle and my mother is your father's older sister. When they got married they knew that Voldemort (Harry smiled at her use of his proper name) would come after them so they faked their own deaths and fled to America. I don't think a day has gone by in her life that my mom hasn't hated herself for leaving your dad and mom. I think her greatest fear has always been that you would hate her for leaving. I remember when I was little she'd always tell me about my cousin Harry, and how one day, when it was safe, we'd find him and bring him home with us for good. See, she thought you were with Uncle Sirius. She didn't know that he'd been arrested. The first few years we lived in America she stayed away from the wizarding community. The only reason she knew that your parents died was because Mrs. Weasley wrote her. Of course that's what she tells people, but I think she felt it the moment your dad died. She always gets this look in her eyes when she talks about it." Jamilah's voice trailed off as she thought about her mom and the pain she could frequently read in her eyes.  
Sebastian saw the look on his sister's face and knew it would be awkward for her if Harry asked questions so he jumped into the story. "I remember mom talking about you too Harry." His words had the desired effect because Harry's gaze left Jamilah and turned to Sebastian.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I do. Mom decided around the time she was pregnant with me and Sera, that's my twin sister Serena, that it was safe for her to venture into the American wizarding community. Of course she used her married name only, even though she actually hyphenated her name and all of ours actually, so know one knew she was related to you. She's an extremely bright person, my mom. Well anyways, mom enrolled Jami at an academy in Virginia, that's where we were, it's in the southern United States. We did live in New York until Dad decided he didn't like the crowds. So he made a deal with his publishing company and they let us move to Virginia as long as he kept working for them from home. Jamilah could have gone to the Salem Witches' Academy, they wanted her, but mom couldn't bear to have her that far from home." He laughed as Jamilah gave him a nasty look. "Of course, she would have loved to have sent her back here so she could go to Hogwarts but Mr. Dumbledore didn't think it was safe. Jami got a letter from him when she turned eleven telling her that when it was safe for her, or if things got too dangerous in America there would always be a place for her to finish her studies at Hogwarts. Sera and I just got acceptance letters to Hogwarts ourselves. Oh, and mom has your letter it came to our house. So it looks like we are all going to go to school together. I hope we get into Gryffindor."  
Jamilah broke in when Sebastian paused for a breath. "So anyways, mom wanted us to let her know when you woke up. Bastian, why don't you go find her?" Sebastian nodded and left the room. Jamilah turned back to Harry and took a deep breath. Now was her chance to share the story of her dreams with him, now while they were alone, but just as she opened her mouth Harry spoke.  
"I know you." He seemed very thoughtful like he was searching his mind for something. "I.I had a dream.a girl." he broke off and looked into her eyes, "you. You were sitting in a room, in the dark, and you were crying. You..." he fumbled for words again searching for the memory in his mind, "you had lost something."  
Softly Jamilah whispered, "My father. I lost my father." Harry could see the tears forming in her eyes and lifted his hand to reach out for her. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, he wasn't one for outward displays of affection, not ever really having experience with them, but something was different about Jamilah, he felt like he'd known her his whole life. She saw his hand and grasped it with hers the tears rolling silently down her cheeks. He was about to speak when once again her soft voice filled the silence around them. "All my life I've had dreams, or visions you could call them. Mom says that most of the Potter women do. We aren't true seers because we can't see the future at will, but we do see the future in our visions, so I'm not really sure what you'd call us. But even beyond that I have another special gift, and it looks like you have it too." At this Harry's face grew puzzled, what gift could she have that they shared? "Ever since I was a child, I've had dreams, dreams about a boy. Usually he was very sad, but the year I turned ten there were happy dreams too. Sometimes there were scared ones. But always they were about the same boy. We could never figure out who he was, but I knew he was real. I could feel what he felt, hear what he thought, and see what he saw. At first a lot of the time he was locked in the dark, in a small place, and there was no one to help him. It was you Harry, all my life I've dreamt about you. Only they aren't dreams, they are visions, not of the future but of what was happening right then."  
"But how? How is that possible?"  
"It's something called Expecto Sacrificium or the link of sacrifice. Your parents must have set it up for you in case something happened to them. It forms a link between you and your nearest blood relative so that in times of great emotion and need you can sense each other's feelings and thoughts. Only I guess I had such a happy childhood you never got the same types of visions I got."  
Harry just stared at her trying to comprehend everything she had just told him. His parents had done what? When it suddenly hit him, did that mean she knew all about his life with the Dursley's? Harry could feel his face flushing with embarrassment. Finally he spoke the only thing that was running through his mind. "So, you know." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. His voice was flat and emotionless and it shocked Jamilah to hear it from this man-child who had seemed so enthusiastic only mere moments earlier.  
"Y.yes Harry, I know." Her voice shook as she replied. He visibly flinched at her words. Suddenly she wished she could go back and erase every word she had spoken about her visions.  
Again the emotionless voice tumbled from his lips, "And everyone else?"  
"Everyone else knows that I have visions Harry, but they don't know the details. Mom knows some of them, but not all of them. Don't worry Harry, I'll keep your secrets, you can trust me." Her voice was so earnest that it drew Harry's eyes back to her face. The pain he saw written there gave him conflicting feelings. He wanted to continue feeling sorry for himself that she knew all about his past, how the Dursley's had treated him, what a horrible person he was, but at the same time he felt compassion for this girl who had been through so much of late and yet was concerned about keeping his secrets.  
Harry's mouth opened, but before he could get any words out they heard a loud thump from outside and muffled voices. They just looked at each other and before either one of them could speak the door opened to admit a very tousled Sebastian and Serena, an amused looking Brianna, and a very frustrated looking Ginny. Jamilah didn't miss the way Harry's face lit up at Ginny's appearance. He seemed to sit up straighter in bed and the worried look that had been on his face instantaneously disappeared.  
Ginny instantly moved to his side all frustration melting from her face as she looked at him. "How are you feeling Harry?" Her face was bright and cheerful but Jamilah could read the concern in her eyes.  
"I'm fine Ginny." Harry smiled at her. Then his eyes swept the rest of the people gathered. His heart fairly burst inside him. They were his family. He had family! He turned his eyes to his aunt. "Did you ask the doctor when I can go home?" Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sebastian and Serena sneaking off to the side, presumably as far away from Ginny as they could get.  
"Yes I did, Harry. He said that you could go home as early as tomorrow. But you'll have to stay in bed for a while." She shot a look at the twins who had just knocked over a chair and then glanced at Ginny who was glaring at them.  
Harry's gaze flicked back and forth between the twins and Ginny. Everytime Ginny would move closer to them they would shrink farther away. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his Aunt Bri struggling to contain her giggles. "Ok so who wants to tell me what's going on?" He asked trying to keep the smile off his face. "Because it's obvious that something happened between the twins and Ginny. So what is it?"  
At this Bri burst out laughing, Ginny glowered even more at the twins, and the twins tried to shrink behind the bed. Suddenly Serena popped up beside Harry, looking confident because there was a bed between her and Ginny she said, "I'll tell you Harry."  
Before she could start Ginny burst out, "If you so much as utter one word Serena Neufield-Potter I'll.." Harry burst out laughing and everyone in the room turned to look at him.  
"Did anyone tell you that you are pretty when you're angry Ginny?" Ginny immediately blushed and everyone else grinned. Ginny stepped closer to Harry's bed and the look that passed between them could have been read by a blind man. Harry held out his hand and Ginny took it.  
Bri cleared her throat.."Um children I believe it's time we let Harry and Ginny talk." She smiled at Harry, "we'll be back later." With that she ushered all her children out of the room.  
Jamilah turned at the door and smiled softy. "Goodbye Harry thanks for the talk."  
As the door closed Harry and Ginny turned to each other. "Now," he said, "what was Serena going to tell me?"  
Ginny dropped her eyes and blushed furiously, "She ummmmmmmm saw something that she shouldn't have seen, something that I did I mean, and she, well she was going to tell you." Ginny couldn't meet Harry's eyes she was so embarrassed.  
Harry lifted his other hand under her chin and raised it slowly forcing her to meet his eyes. "You mean when you kissed me while you thought I was sleeping?" The look on Ginny's face caused Harry to grin mischievously. "I think it's time you and I had a long overdue talk Ginny." He moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck pulling her down closer to him.  
"About what Harry?" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
Their lips where barely a breath apart, "About us Ginny."  
"Wha.what about us Harry?" Ginny's heart was beating so fast she thought it was about to burst.  
Harry pulled her down and touched his lips to hers. "How I think I'm falling for you Ginny." With that he reached up to pull her down to the bed beside him slanting his lips across hers in a manner he didn't know he possesd. Her hands slid up his back and tangled in his already messy hair. Tenatively she flicked her tounge out across his lips and he sighed softly. Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. Springing apart like two guilty children they both turned to look at the door.  
Sirius and Remus looked like they were trying to contain their glee at catching Harry and Ginny kissing. Mrs. Weasley's face was an odd mixture of surprise, anger, and pleasure. Hermione just looked shocked. But it was Ron's face that drew Harry's attention. Ron's face was the color of a stop sign and quickly getting redder. Mrs. Weasly coughed again and finally said, "I think you two have a lot of explaining to do." 


	8. Home?

Chapter Eight – Home?

            Three days later Harry was still asking himself how he got through that last afternoon at the hospital with all his body parts intact. True, after a bit of explaining almost everyone was totally fine with what they had seen. Except Ron. Harry still winced every time he thought of the insults Ron had flung his and Ginny's way once the adults had left the room. 

*************

            "Bloody hell Potter what do you think you are doing kissing my sister?" During the explanations Ron's face had grown, if possible, redder than it was to begin with. He paced the room menacingly muttering under his breath. Sebastian, as if fearing Ron's anger would lash out towards them, moved even closer to Serena and Jamilah. Hermione stood by the foot of Harry's bed wringing her hands, worry etched all over her face. Ginny stood by Harry's side gripping his hand and not budging an inch, even in the face of her brother's anger. Harry, on the other hand, was still in shock. First, he had finally worked up the courage to actually kiss Ginny. Second, his friends, his aunt, Sirius, Remus, and most importantly, Mrs. Weasley, had caught them in the act. Third, and finally, before he could process any of this, his best friend in the whole world blew up at him. And it didn't seem like Ron was going to calm down anytime soon. "Well? Are you going to answer me Potter? Are you even listening?" Ron stormed to the side of Harry's bed virtually shaking with barely controlled rage. But before Harry could say anything Ginny rounded the bed, stood toe to toe with Ron, and to everyone's surprise slapped him. "Bloody Hell, Ginny!"

            "Don't you 'Bloody Hell' me Ronald Weasley; I am ashamed to call myself your sister. Don't you think Harry has been through enough without you tormenting him too? Grow up already! If I want to kiss Harry then I'll kiss Harry and you better get used to it because I like it and I plan on doing it a lot more in the future and nothing you can say or do will stop me." With that said she glared right into Ron's eyes and turned and planted a kiss on Harry in front of everyone that curled his toes. Ron just sputtered and then not knowing what to say he turned and left the room. 

*************

            That was the last time Harry had talked to him. Hermione had tried to convince Harry that Ron wasn't really mad at him just shocked that he was interested in Ginny of all people, but Harry knew better. Plus, Ginny said that he was avoiding her at home like she had the plague. Ginny. Now there was a topic that could make Harry smile no matter what was going on around him. Somewhere in the midst of the chaos that had become his life she had become his island, his oasis. When he was with her his problems didn't seem to matter and everything just made sense. But how could he stay with her knowing that her brother, his best friend, would hate him for the rest of his life? And not only that, but also knowing that their relationship was systematically destroying her relationship with Ron?

*************

Harry's musings were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. He immediately sat up straighter in his bed and called out cheerfully, "come in." Besides when Ginny was visiting this was his favorite time of day. His Aunt Bri stuck her head in the door and smiled at him. She came in and closed the door behind herself. 

"How are you feeling today Harry?" She asked him this everyday, like she expected him to answer differently.

"I'm fine Aunt Bri I'm just tired." Here, as childlike as it seemed, she would plop herself on his bed and crawl up to rest her back against the headboard beside him. And everyday he asked her the same question. "Aunt Bri, will you tell me about my parents?" With tears in her eyes she would wrap her arms around him, rest her chin on his head, and tell him stories about Lilly and James and all the wonderful times they had before Voldemort. 

*************

            "Harry?" Jamilah was sitting cross-legged in the overstuffed armchair by his bed studying yet again to make sure she was caught up with her year at Hogwarts. Her posture and her intense studying reminded Harry vividly of Hermione and her late night study sessions before end of year exams. Thinking of Hermione lately always caused Harry to think of Ron, and thinking of Ron always brought Harry pain. "Do you think the kids at Hogwarts will like me?"

Harry looked up from his essay he was writing for Snape and smiled at her. "How could they not? You're a wonderful person. Besides, you're related to me, that means everyone but the Slytherins will love you." Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her and Jamilah burst out laughing. Then softly Harry said, "Well, everyone but the Slytherins and Ron." Harry was almost ashamed of himself as he felt the tears start to well up in his eyes. He could feel Jamilah watching him intently and quickly dropped his eyes hoping she didn't see.

Jamilah reached out and took Harry's hand in hers. Harry still tensed up a little whenever someone touched him, but he was slowly getting accustomed to being touched with love. Jamilah cupped Harry's chin in her hand and forced his head up slowly, meeting his unnaturally bright green eyes with her sparkling blue ones. "He'll come around Harry, I promise. He doesn't hate you, he's your best friend, and he will come back to you." Still holding Harry's hand she stood up, leaned over the bed, and pressed a soft sisterly kiss to Harry's forehead. "I love you Harry, no matter who is or isn't your friend you'll never be alone again, your family will always be here. Don't forget that." Without another word Jamilah turned and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her leaving Harry to his thoughts.

*************

"More pancakes Harry?" Serena teasingly waved the platter of pancakes under Harry's nose. 

Harry grinned, rolled his eyes, and rubbed his stomach. "No thanks Sera, I think eight is about all I can hold at once." The whole table erupted into laughter, everyone was so excited to see Harry doing so well.  With just a week to go before the start of the Hogwarts school year, Harry and his family sat around the breakfast table preparing for their trip to Diagon Ally. Sebastian sat beside Harry, his new permanent spot at the table. Sebastian was happier than he could have said to have a new "brother." Yes, he knew that technically Harry was his cousin, but he had a deep feeling that the relationship between him, his siblings, his mother, and Harry was going to be much deeper than that. Add to that equation his two slightly crazy but always fun "uncles" and Sebastian was sure that his family would never be "normal" again. 

As if his thinking about them conjured them Sirius and Remus popped their heads in the kitchen door from the family room. "Come on you slow pokes, are we going to Diagon Ally today or not?" Sirius whined playfully. Remus pushed Sirius the rest of the way in the kitchen and everyone laughed as Sirius stumbled and barely caught himself on the table almost turning the table over and dumping its contents on the floor.

"Serves you right," Remus said chuckling. "Never wake up a sleeping werewolf without expecting retribution." Harry, still laughing softly, got up from his spot at the table; put his arm around Sirius, and the two wandered towards the family room talking excitedly. Remus plopped himself at the table and smiled at Bri as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes without letting her children see them. "Jami, Bastian, Sera, run and get your cloaks and Harry's cloak so we can go. Oh, and Jami, don't forget your wand, we'll want to get Ollivander to check it over." The children excited about their first trip to the famed Diagon Ally scampered up the stairs without having to be told twice. Remus covered Bri's hand with his. "Harry?"

Smiling softly at Remus, Bri nodded. "I'm just so happy. I never realized how much I missed him until now. And I just wish Jamison could meet him. And that Lily and James could see him. They'd be so proud of him. He has been through so much, but look at him, laughing, smiling, teasing the twins, helping Jami study, soothing her fears about being accepted into her class, and believe it or not, he's even helped me to start dealing with the pain of losing Jamison. I know we've only had him for a few days but already I couldn't imagine our family without him." 

Remus smiled at Bri, the tears running silently down his cheeks matching the ones she was shedding. "That's what family is, Bri. Harry's never had one, and you've never had one with Harry. He's a pretty remarkable young man, Bri. There may be tough times ahead, some trials, and maybe even some losses, but this family will come through it all the stronger and bonded closer to each other than ever before." The two friends hugged tightly for just a moment and then went to join the little group huddled excitedly in front of the fireplace in the family room. 

Bri immediately slipped back into her take charge personality. "Ok Sirius, you go first, then the twins, the Remus, then Jamilah, me, and lastly Harry. Speak clearly, keep your elbows tucked in, and stay put until we all arrive." Here Bri focused her gaze specifically on Serena and Sebastian, "got it?"

They nodded together sheepishly, "Yes mum."

"All right then. Sirius." Bri stepped back and indicated that Sirius should take a pinch of floo powder and get the migration to Diagon Ally started.

Sirius grinned, took a pinch, and threw it on the fire. Saluting the twins playfully he stepped into the fire and called out clearly, "Diagon Ally." With a flash and a loud whoosh he was gone.  

Slowly, one by one they made their way through the fire place until Harry was the only one left. Taking a pinch of the floo powder he tossed it on the fire watching the flames turn green. Turning to survey the family room one last time his gaze fell on a framed picture taken just the day before. The whole family, including Sirius and Remus, smiled and waved at him. Harry smiled and waved back whispering softly, "Home. That's where I am. Home at last." Stepping backwards into the fire he exclaimed loudly, "Diagon Ally." And with a flash and whoosh he followed the rest of his family through the floo network. 


End file.
